A New Beauty
by kjtgp1
Summary: Anon fanfiction prompt: Swan Queen! In FTL Maleficent wants to seduce Emma to annoy Regina.    First time writing OUAT fanfiction. Enjoy! :


Maleficent was still upset by Regina's actions. She couldn't help but replay that night's events over and over again in her head. Maleficent had always known Regina was evil, but didn't realize just how evil she was till that night. Still they were friends and Maleficent had not forgotten that; though, it did not stop her from wanting revenge.

Emma was feverishly looking around the bridge trying to find any clues as to who could have buried Kathryn's heart. She did not believe for a second that Mary Margaret was guilty; and believed that Regina had framed her. This was a hard case for her. Sure she wanted to save Mary Margaret, but that also meant hurting her lover as well. Still, she keep reminding herself that lover or not justice had to be served. Emma was about to give up the search when all of a sudden she heard a rustling noise in the woods. She quickly looked up and said, "Who's there?" There was no answer. Emma cautiously pulled out her gun, pointed it forward, and proceeded over the bridge and into the forest. "Who's there?" she yelled out once more. A flock of crows flew out of a nearby tree but there was still no answer. She relaxed her stance and put her gun back in her holster, but before she could go any further she was knocked out from behind.

"Where, where am I?" Emma murmured as she regained conciseness.

As things around Emma became clearer, she realized she was inside a dark castle room with a large fire blazing in the fireplace. She tired to move but soon realized she was tied down to a chair.

"Where am I?" she cried out more angrily this time.

"Have no fear my darling I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to have some fun that's all." An evil voice from the shadows replied.

"Who are you!" Emma snapped back. Maleficent moved out from beyond the shadows of Emma's chair and revealed herself.

"The name's Maleficent. And I've seen the way Regina's been treating you, and I feel I can do better." She replied.

"What are you talking about? Have you been spying on us?" Emma replied.

"You are not fooling anyone my dear. Everyone knows you and Regina are lovers. But personally I think I could do you better." Maleficent said in an evil and seductive voice.

Before Emma had a chance to reply, Maleficent moved in front of the fire and dropped her robe. Revealing to Emma that she was wearing sexy magenta colored lingerie. Emma began to sweat and her heart was racing, sexy lingerie was her weakness.

"Surely this is a coincidence, Maleficent could not have known that." She thought to herself.

"It's no coincidence Emma, I know everyone's weaknesses." Maleficent said as she thrust herself and her assets into Emma's face. She ran her hands down Emma's legs and looked seductively into her eyes. Emma tired to weasel her way out of Maleficent's grasp, but at the same time she could not help but be slightly turned on by this new proposition.

"Sidney! Where's Miss Swan!" Regina demanded.

"I lost her." stated Sidney in a hesitant voice.

"Lost her! How could you lose her! You were supposed to be following her!" Barked Regina.

Sidney hesitated again before saying, "Madam Mayor please calm yourself. I was following her but then she went into the woods and disappeared."

This was the exact thing she feared, she knew she could not keep Emma all to herself responded, "Sidney take all my calls for the rest of the day I'm going out on personal business."

"Yes Madam Mayor, whatever you say." Sidney said as Regina stormed out of her office.

Maleficent had Emma right where she wanted her. She had forced herself between Emma's legs and had her sweating bullets. Emma kept trying to fight Maleficent off, but Maleficent's strength and seduction were wearing her out.

"Come on my dear give in to my temptations. There's nothing wrong with giving yourself over to pleasure." Maleficent said will thrusting herself harder into Emma.

"Never!" Emma growled.

Her heart and her mind were fighting now. On one hand she wanted to remain loyal to Regina, but on the other Maleficent was getting her quite hard now, and she wanted to experience that release. But before she could decide, there was a load crash. They both looked up and saw Regina bursting into the room.

"What do you think your doing!" Regina demanded.

"I'm doing your girlfriend. And from the looks of it I'm doing a much better job then you." Smirked Maleficent.

"Nonsense, I have seen the way Miss Swan reacts, and she comes only for me!" Regina yelled.

Since Regina had entered a calm had come over Emma and her arousal had shifted from Maleficent to her true love, Regina. This gave Emma the strength to brake free from the chair and throw Maleficent on the ground in front of the fire.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Emma ordered to Regina as she made her way out of the castle room.

Regina stood there shocked at what she had just seen Emma do, and could not help but being turned on be her assertiveness.

"Come on!" Emma ordered again almost out the door now. Regina hurried behind.

"Do not think this is the last time you'll see me!" Maleficent barked as they ran out.

Once they were safely outside and over the bridge Regina turned to Emma and said, "Emma were did that come from?"

"Where what came from?" She asked.

"That strength you showed back there." Regina said.

"What can I say true love can make you do crazy things." Emma said with a loving smile.


End file.
